The instant invention relates generally to fishing tackle, and more particularly, to a lighting fish lure.
Numerous lures have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be employed for night fishing and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,584 of Lindsay, 4,589,221 of Mattison, and 4,610,103 of Steinman, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.